Matte Niisan !
by Nyoh
Summary: Short oneshot about TenzoYamato and Zetsu's childhood. Rated K just in case...


I wrote this little fanfiction for a friend of me. We did an art trade and she asked me to write about the main character of that fanfiction childhood.

Oh and by the way, Tenzo is Yamato real name !

-------

The light comes from the window of my room. A warm sunshine heats my pale skin. I don't really like sun. Or at least, not so early in the morning. I groan and take a pillow to put it on the right side of my face. Then I hear him. A scream of happyness. He is always happy in the morning. I don't know why. I prefer nights. They are better to hide. He shakes me. I groan again but I know it's useless. I smile gently and remove the pillow from my head. He is there, knees on my bed, waiting for me to woke up. He is always there. My friend, my brother, my twin. I'm nothing without him. He's nothing without me. We are the two side of the same person. No... He's the side that muted mines. He sakes me again because I take too long. I sit on my bed. It's a really small bed. But I don't care. It's mine. And I like it.

-Nii-san ! Come ! You're late ! Coooooommee !

He pulls me by my hand. I smile again. I pull out the sheet and put my feet on the floor. I remove them quickly. Iiiissshh ! It's cold ! I don't like cold. I prefer warm and wet place. I just don't want to admit why.

-Niiiiii-ssssaaannnn !

I put my feet on the floor again and stand up. He looks at me weirdly. I know that he sleeps with only pyjama pants. I wear long shirt and pant as night cloths. He doesn't understand that I don't like my own body. I don't want to see me. I don't want to look at my own self.

-I'm coming, I'm coming, I answer.

He grab my hand and lead me to the cafeteria. Everyone is here. Everyone that works for _him_. They don't look at us. They know us. Even if I know that they think we are weird, I feel correct with myself with them. They are use to us. We are not the only ones. There was others like us. Many had die, some are still alive. I saw a couple ot them but not all. I don't really care. I'm me. I'm not them. We... we are not the same person. I want people to know that I'm a complete person, I'm myself, I'm unique. My brother is hungry. He leaves me there and runs throw the cafeteria to take some food. I know he will brings some for me too. By the time he does that, I go find some seats for us. He comes back and we start to eat. Food is something weird. I know plants make their own one. I wonder if the First was able to do something like that. My brother and me are eating soup. I look at the vegetables floating in mine. I don't like them. Vegetables are part of the thing that I don't appreciate. My twin often says that if I wrote in a list all the stuff I don't like, the scroll would be as long as the walls that protect Konoha. I don't agree with him but I have to admit that I don't like many things. Anyway... Vegetables aren't for me. I pick them with my chopsticks and give them to my brother. He grimace but I know he will eat them. Like that, we won't be quibble because we didn't eat all our food.

_He_ enters while we are eating. He walks directly toward us and stops in front of my brother. I feel really small on my seat. After all those years, he still impress me. But he doesn't look at me. He was watching silently my brother. He doesn't care anymore about me. I'm a failure. He knows it. My brother isn't. Or at least, we don't know yet.

-Tenzo, he finally says.

Then nothing. He doesn't really talk with us, usually. We are like animals for him. Perhaps lower than that. We are experiments.

-Is there any progress ?

I know my brother loves the attention that he gets from him, being the only that could not end up as a failure. He tries to hide it for me but I know it.

-A little bit. I think I can now make them grow faster. But Nii-san here has...

-I don't care about him, he interrupts.

-But Nii-san can...

-Enough !

I feel so bad on my seat. My brother keeps trying to grap me some attention from him. I would like to tell him to stop. It's useless. I don't need it. I don't want him to waste his efforts. But I can't. I can't open my mouth. _He_ has that strange power on people, that man. The one who made us. The one that modified us.

-But Orochimaru-sama... continues my brother.

He slowly raises his hand. Tenzo and me looked at it, petrified. And then everything was fast. He slaps him. Tenzo falls from his chair. He lands painfully on the floor. His raises his body with his elbow. Blood flows from the corner of his mouth. I would like to say something. I would like to protect him. He's my brother, he's my twin, his my double. But I can't. I can't. _He_'s too powerfull. How could I help my brother... I feel so miserable. I lower my head, I can't take it anymore. I hear footstep. Does he left ? I will stay on my seat a couple of minutes... just in case.

When I'm sure he left, I run toward my brother. I want to help him to raise up. I want to confort him. I want to erase what happened. Tenzo sobs on the floor. I feel so miserable as I hug him. We stay there for a moment, two brothers hugging eachother, looking for a little bit of love, looking for a little bit of hope. He's the one who break the embrace. He raises up without a word. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it when he sees my face. I don't want him to speak. I know what he will say. I don't deserve his protection, i'm the older one, I'm the one supposed to protect him and, most of all, I'm a failure. I know Orochimaru-sama only leaves me alive because he knows that my death is only a matter of mouths. They all die and I'm sure I will too. I can't say I'm afraid of it. I don't want to die but since my life is so useless, I won't fight. I just don't want it happen to Tenzo. I don't want him to suffer.

-Stop doing that Tenzo-kun. It's not... I'm not important. I don't want nothing to happen to you.

I clean the blood on his mouth with my tumb.

-Promise me you won't do it again, I ordon.

Tenzo shakes his head. He refuses to do it. I knew he will do that, he always refused but I will keep asking him.

-But Nii-san ! You're better than me at Mokuton and...

-Tenzo-kun... I'm... I'm a failure. Orochimaru-sama won't care about me anymore.

I lower my head again.

-You're not a failure ! Nii-san you're better than me ! You merge with...

I put my hand on his mouth ! Quickly ! I don't want him to say it ! I don't want to face it. No I'm not ! I'm not a _merge_ or something like that. I'm a normal person ! As normal as I can be ! I'm not the essence of Mokuton. I'm not made of pure chakra. I've heard all those things before. They are all false ! Those are lies ! I'm telling you !

-Stop it ! I haven't ! I just tried to use it like you. You should be gratefull for the power that you have. You will be able to _use_ Tenzo ! Do you understand what it means ? Why do you think Orochimaru-sama put the First DNA in you ?

-He did that for you too Nii-san. And you know we are not the only ones.

-Of course I know. But I... You know what happen. I'm stuck like that !

I move my arms to show my body. I don't like it. Tenzo knows it.

-Don't say that, he answers. I like your eyes. They remind me of the sun.

-... Stop saying stupid things, I whisper after a moment.

I turn away and start to walk. He will follow me. He always does. I hate Orochimara-sama so much. I hate him and admire him at the same time. I want to be like him, powerfull, acknowlegded. He creates us, Tenzo and me. I know he's not responsible if I'm a failure but I can't stop to hate him. That's all his fault. Or at least, that how I feel. I was someone before. I wasn't an experiment. I had a family. I don't remember them. I was too young. I was close to die. That's why my parents accept to let Orochimaru-sama experiment on me. I don't exactly know what happen to Tenzo. I think he had an accident. For me, it was when I was in my mother's belly. She fell from the third story. Orochimaru-sama thought that if he implanted sooner the First DNA, I would be able to use his kekkei genkai. I born... abnormal but my parents loved me and raised me like a commun child. Orochimaru-sama took me when I started to show ability with Mokuton. I was five. I'm now eleven. It took him two years to realize that something was wrong with me and I'm not talking about my physique. That's all I know. I don't remember anything excluding that. And I hate him so much. I hate Orochimaru-sama. I hate him as much as I want to him to accept me. I don't know how to describe it. It's like when you turn on the lights in the middle of the night. It's painful. You don't like it. You just want to turn them off. But as much as you want to be in the darkness again, you keep the lights on. Orochimaru-sama is like that for me. Painfull. Wanted.

I'm deep in my though, I don't hear Tenzo. He calls me. My heart feels like a rock in my chest. I don't like to think about those kind of things. Who I am is another thing that I don't like.

-Nii-san ! Matte !! Wait !

I hear Tenzo running and calling me but I don't hear him at the same time. My head if filled by that only though. Who I am is another thing that I don't like.

-Nii-saaaaan !!!

I don't like myself.

-Niiii-ssssaaaannn !!!!!!

Myself... Tenzo finally catches me. He grabs my hand and holds it.

-Finally got you, neh Zetsu-nii-san ?

And he smiles at me.

--------

There ! I hope you liked it ! I wonder who found that who the main character of that fanfiction is before Tenzo named him. It's my first fanfiction by the way. Review please ? This is a oneshot but I will ppeerrhhaapps continue it if enough people ask me to. Anyway... Have a nice day !!

Nyoh


End file.
